The Blue Spirit
by wannabenerd1
Summary: AU where Katara lives in an inn in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko isn't a prince, and bending isn't a thing. Everyone has heard of the infamous Blue Spirit from all his raids of fire nation travelers but when he's injured, Katara uses her healing talents on the masked man. New found love blooms under the moon. Will the couple endure with his past and his thievery snapping at their heels?


Hey all! this is going to be a short story based off of my favorite poem =) I won't tell you what poem until this story is complete (for the poem will reveal the ending). But if you do find out please please PLEASE don't tell anyone ok? =)

I hope you enjoy this Zutara fanfict. A lot of my Zutara feels are inspired by beanaroony, check her out! please review on if you like it or not!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Inn of Apollo

"Hey Karata here is the sea prune stew!" Sokka yells to his younger sister.

"I'm coming!" She yells back as with a bright smile on her face. She runs over to the opening in the wall that connects the kitchen to the dining area for the guests. She has worked as a server for her father's inn since she could walk. Her father would always tell her "you should be proud to show travelers authentic Water Tribe cuisine. It's our way of showing our heritage in the earth kingdom."

Katara's brother would always reply, "Don't you think our clothes scream Water Tribe as it is? We are blue among a sea of green! There isn't enough of us to even make this place SEA GREEN!" Her father and brother would share a laugh at the stupid joke. Sometimes she wondered about her families' humor but they are and will remain her family so Katara doesn't mind.

As she delivers the stew to the awaiting table she sees the friendly and handsome Jet. His parents passed away and her father took him in to take care of the visitors ostrich horses. Jet moves to the kitchen window and starts to talk to Sokka.

She makes his way over to them and asks "Hey Jet, do you know what time it is?"

"It's about 10:30 meaning the kitchen should be closing soon."

"REALLY?" Sokka screams as his face fly's though the little window. "You hear that everyone? The kitchen will be closing in 5 minutes. Any last minute orders should be made now."

A chorus of no thank yous and smiles fill the room. Sokka's face slips into a big goofy grin as he turns to yell back to his girl Suki that they are done for the night. Jet and Katara both share a small smile to each other before they too return to the kitchen after a hard day's work.

Sokka and Suki both are sitting at the small table in the kitchen stretching and relaxing after cooking for so many people. Katara slides the opening between the kitchen and the dining area closed, separating the two rooms for peace for her friends and family. Jet places the warm seaweed noodles and artic hen in the middle of the table and Karara sets the table.

"Is Mr. Hakoda joining us soon?" Suki asks.

"Nah," Katara's brother scoffs "he is helping the neighbor with a fence. He told me not to wait up for him. So let's dig in." With a cheer Sokka and Jet dig in and dish their plates high with food. The girls roll their eyes and wait for the boys before they serve themselves. The night is filled with stories of their day and jokes from Sokka.

"Aaahhhggg I'm so stuffed!" Sokka tells no one in particular.

"It was very good Sokka thank you." Katara says and she gets up and clears off the table. Jet takes the dishes from her hands and gets to work washing them for her. Katara doesn't complain for she still has one final chore to do.

"Hey Suki you ready to go home? I'll walk to home tonight."

"I can make it back by myself, plus if I really need someone to walk me home I could always ask Sokka to take me home." Suki sends a flirty look to Sokka. The water tribe boy practically melts under her gaze.

"BYEGUYSIMGONNATAKESUKIHOMENOWWOULDNTWANTANYTHINGT OHAPPENTOHERONHERWAYHOMEITMIGHTTAKEAWHILESLOWANDST EADYWINSTHERACEANDSAVESTHEGIRLANDSTUFFBYE!" Sokka yells as he runs through the door dragging a giggling Suki behind him.

Jet and Katara and left alone and blushing.

Jet finally breaks the silence "So why did you want to walk Suki home?"

"I need to gather more healing plants and herbs so I figured I would accompany her."

"Well I can accompany you." Katara laughs and gives Jet's hair a light ruffle.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Katara laughs and grabs a basket and heads towards the door. Jet grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze. Katara turns and their eyes connect.

"Katara, you can always turn to me if you need anything."

"I know Jet," Katara smiles and gives him a smile "you're like a brother to me."

His hand goes limp and slides out of her hand. He smoothly turns away from her and stretches. "Well, be safe anyway." He smiles at her over his shoulder. "Goodnight Katara."

"Goodnight Jet."


End file.
